


What Was Lost is Found

by geeky_ramblings



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M, reunited, spoilers for season six
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-10 02:40:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5566171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geeky_ramblings/pseuds/geeky_ramblings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes you don't know what you had until you've lost it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Was Lost is Found

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fionhen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fionhen/gifts).



Rick had thought that he had lost Daryl forever. The plan had been simple or so he thought; get the walkers away from Alexandria. That was until everything went to shit. People had died and Daryl hadn't come back from his mission and Rick couldn't help but blame himself for everything. Good people had been murdered because he hadn't been there to protect the citizens of Alexandria and now Daryl might dead. 

He tried to distract himself but kissing Jessie had been the wrong way of trying to forget. It had only cause Rick to have a epiphany — it wasn't Jessie he wanted. Hers weren't the lips he wanted to kiss. Rick had been too stupid and too late to realize that he was in love with Daryl. Unfortunately for Rick, he didn't know if he would ever see Daryl again. Days passed and there were still no signs of Daryl. 

Every day Rick waited for his return until finally, a tired and worse for wear Abraham, Sasha and Daryl walked though the gates. Forgetting himself for a moment, Rick ran towards them. Not caring who saw, Rick took Daryl into his arms and kissed him on the lips.

A kiss that Daryl eagerly returned.


End file.
